Oh no... not another Sailor Moon Crossover...
by U. Peterson
Summary: Chapter three is now up! Sailor moon, Hamtaro, Dexter's lab, Powerpuff girls, Veggietales, and many more to come! i am open to suggestions for further events in the story. put them on my reviews!
1. chapter 1

Hamtaro woke up with the sun. Unlike normal Hamsters, Hamtaro was a day animal. Wiping his face with a "kush kush", he looked round his cage. Everything seemed normal...  
But smelled different.  
On further examination of his surroundings, he saw the problem:  
CAT!!!  
Hamtaro's outline grew boxy & his visage los its detail.  
Fortunately, Hamtaro kept his cool.  
AAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHHH!  
Battabattabatta all around the cage. He had to get out of there.  
To make matters worse, all the ruckus woke up the cat. It walked over to the cage and spoke in a stern, motherly, and overly feminine voice.  
"Hamtaro, stop that at once!"  
Hamtaro stopped.  
Huh?  
"Do not be alarmed, hamster. I am a fed and pampered house cat."  
yeah, you also have a moon on your head.  
"What did you say?"  
crap... she can hear hamspeke...  
"Come on, speak up!"  
I said how do you know hamspeke and talk like people?  
The cat swelled with pride. "I am a magical cat, and I--"  
The door burst open and a blonde schoolgirl walked in. She crouched in front of the cage and petted the cat.  
Hamtaro looked up her skirt. If he could appreciate human beauty, he would have stared longer.  
"I see you've already met Luna, Hamtaro. I'll let you guys get better acquainted. I'm off to school!"  
She got up and walked out and started to close the door.  
Luna started to follow.  
"Serena~ did you remember t--"  
SLAM.  
Luna rolled her eyes and lay down. "Oh well..." 


	2. chapter 2

Hamtaro looked out the window.  
Wow! A rainbow!  
A pink, green, and blue rainbow streaked across the sky. So mesmerized was the hamster that he fell off the ledge.   
Suddenly, the blue part of the rainbow swooped down and zoomed towards the hamster.   
*slow motion*  
AuAuAuAuAuAuAuUaUaUaUaUaUaUaUaUaUa  
*pstcheeoo*  
A beautiful blonde girl with huge blue eyes stopped Hamtaro inches off the ground.  
"There you go, little hamster," said the girl in a high-pitched voice. She flew away in a streak of pastel blue.  
Hamtaro sniffed as she flew away.  
Hefhefhef... heffhef...  
Hamtaro decided to tell his friends. He scampered off to a hole across the field. He climbed down the ladder and fell screaming and flailing to the ground.  
He opened his eyes, and as his vision cleared, he saw a large, pale hamster with a big afro and a black goatee.  
The pale hamster leaned over Hamtaro and shouted.  
LADDERS ARE FOR WIMPS!  
The large hamster dragged Hamtaro into Boss's main room.  
The room erupted in jubilant, worshipping cheers.  
MISTER SATAN! MISTER SATAN!  
(Author's note to all you wimps: Mr. Satan is also Hercule)  
Mister Satan dropped Hamtaro to wag his fingers in a victory gesture at his adoring fans.  
Yeah! Yeah! he replied.  
* * *  
Meanwhile, back at Serena's school, odd things were afoot. The captain of the football team, Biff Burns, had finally summonned up the courage to talk to Mina. He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Mina."  
She smiled back. "Hey, Biff."  
"W-w-what would you do for a Klondike bar?"  
She stood up on her tippy-toes so she could be at his level. Putting one hand on his chest and the other playfully running through his hair, she whispered in his ear. "I would do ANYTHING for a Klondike bar..."  
"Cool..." He fished a Klondike bar from his pocket.  
Mina recoiled. "hey man, I was just kidding!  
"See ya!" she walked off to her locker.  
As she opened it, she saw a blonde with huge blue eyes take the Klondike bar from Biff and walk off with him. Who was that girl?  
* * *  
Calculus class.  
A new girl, an american, came in the class. She had lond red hair down to her butt, huge orange eyes, and chic glasses. She smiled at the class and said, "Konnichiwa!"  
She sat down in an empty chair in front of Melvin and beside Amy. Melvin leaned forward and whispered. "Hey. New girl. It's okay, we all speak English here."  
The look on her face was priceless. It was a shame that no one had a camera.  
The teacher came in and addressed the class. "Now class, let's begin right away--"  
The new girl raised her hand and the tacher called on her.  
"Cosine curves."  
The teacher was taken aback. "W-why, that's the answer to the question I was going to ask... Okay, class, let's move on--"  
The girl raised her hand again. "The square root of pi."  
"Well...yes... that's right..."  
Amy was watching the girl from the corner of her eye.  
The girl turned to Amy. "Yes, Amy. I CAN read your thoughts and I AM smrter than you."  
Amy was on the verge of tears.  
The teacher remembered something she had forgotten (what else could she remember? ^_^) "Class, I'd like you to meet our American exchange student, Blossom."  
The girl raised her finger. "please, teacher. Call me MANDARK!"  
Water boiled.  
Babies cried.   
Lightning flashed.  
Milk curdled.  
The girl smiled and giggled. "Just kidding..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, the veggietales gang appeared from nowhere.  
Larry the Cucumber:Hey, where are we??  
Bob the Tomato:We must be in another dimension...  
Larry:If this is another dimension, then do I have hair?  
Bob:Maybe we're in heaven!  
Larry:Forget that; check it! I have hair! Oh, where is my hairbrush?  
  
While our heroes figure out where they are, we will have Love Songs With Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt comes out and sings a love song.  
Mr. Lunt:  
You can fall in love with anyone  
You just have to know what you like   
You can love Mary Poppins,  
A movie that stars Dick Van Dyke  
A peron you love is lovely  
A person you love is fun  
In fact the whole world is lovely  
When you're in love with someone  
  
So find what you like   
And find what you love  
You can even love   
A big latex glove  
Anyone can be your friend  
Anyone can fall in love  
You can fall in love with anyone   
And anyone can love you  
  
You can fall in love with anyone  
So when you find love, don't let go  
But when you lose love, don't get angry  
Cuz love is a game, dontcha know  
  
So find what you love   
And it will love you  
Even if you find  
A big brown shoe   
A shoe can be your friend  
And so can a glove   
You can fall in love with anyone  
And anyone can love you  
  
You can fall in love with anyone  
You can fall in love anywhere  
You can fall in love with strawberries  
You can fall and land over there  
  
So find what you like  
And love what you find  
You can love a stopwatch  
Or porky pig rind  
Potatoes can be your friends   
We all need someone to love  
You can fall in love with anyone   
And anyone can love you.  
  
Song (c)2002 Lutz Productions. All rights reserved. Veggietales and all Veggietales characters (c)Focus on the Family. Used without permission. 


End file.
